


Red

by prince0froses



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Shaun of the Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince0froses/pseuds/prince0froses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Batmen, a Robin, and a butler hold off an undead army in the Batcave until the superpowered cavalry arrives. Homage to Shaun of the Dead, not a crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

The dread moans echoing off the walls of the Batcave boded ill for all within. Back to back to back to back, the survivors of Wayne Manor stood: the old man, blood and viscera staining his immaculate suit, a lead pipe firm in his hands; the boy, grimly "ttt"ing under his breath, the end of his staff dripping with brains; and the Batmen, the taller, lean one gripping a pair of sticks. The Batman, Bruce Wayne, had only his fists and a glower daring the approaching horde to bring it.

As the zombies shambled down the winding staircase and in through the sewer, the lean Batman found himself humming Queen softly, in spite of himself. "Burning through the sky, two-hundred degrees..."

"Shut UP, Grayson," the boy snapped, letting out a sigh he pretended he hadn't been holding.

"Sorry," Dick murmured. "Just not the way I expected to die. The Joker, maybe. Zombies? No."

"Master Dick, I'd prefer if you not use the 'Zed' word. We can't be certain that they ar-"

"Talk later," growled Bruce. Indeed, they were out of time.

As the swarm closed in around them, Alfred took the first shot, caving in the head of what had once been, by all appearances, a nice old lady, and the four began their mad dance of survival, clubbing madly in time at their preternatural assailants. Bruce tossed a wave of batarangs out over the crowd, the blades shuddering in the skulls of distant zombies. His belt out of tricks, he began covering for Alfred, making a shield of himself in his armor when the loyal servant couldn't manage to hoist his weapon in time.

Dick and his escrima sticks polished off a fair few with graceful precision, but his concentration broke when Damian, with cat's grace, flipped over his father's shoulders and began a precarious dance over the swarm, dealing devastating hammer-blows with his staff from above. "Get back here, Damian, you're going to get yourself bitten!" It wasn't until a close call, with his yellow cape caught in the teeth of a zombie bearing slight resemblance to the mayor, that Damian took his mentor seriously and fell back.

"Stay close," Bruce grunted, "Just need to last until..."

At that point, though, they were rapidly losing ground. Backed against a cave wall, and still valiantly fending them off, it was only a matter of time before Alfred would falter, or Damian would recklessly get himself injured, or -

An infernal glow lit the cave as zombie after zombie went up like a match-head, brains bursting aflame, the corpses crumbling to the ground. The mindless throng turned towards this new assailant, only to meet cranium-crushing doom in bare fists, and fiery oblivion from steel blue eyes.

The tired Batfamily caught their breath as the Man of Steel made safe the cave. Damian looked petulantly at the Kryptonian, as if Superman's rescue had ruined their fun. Bruce cut in "Happen to catch where they came from?"

Superman nodded. "Taken care of. Amateur magician decided to have some fun with the Gotham Cemetery. When we didn't hear from you, the League stepped in." He rested a hand on Bruce's shoulder, meeting his eyes "The Wayne plot was undisturbed." Bruce sagged noticeably with relief.

Alfred pulled himself up, leaning against Dick and the cave wall for support, smiling wearily at Superman. "Thank you, as always, Master Kal."

"Any time, Alfred," Superman smiled, then looked over the disheveled butler and the blood-soaked bats. "Um. You've got red on you."

Dick burst out laughing.


End file.
